1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a door holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical device that is preferably foot actuated for holding a door in a partially or fully opened position.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a door holder in which actuating means are provided for holding the door in at least a partially opened position, preventing closing thereof but at the same time enabling further opening thereof.
2. Background Discussion
Many residential houses have, not only the normal house door, but also a storm or screen door. When an individual is carrying items such as bundles or the like, it is very difficult to provide for opening of both doors. This usually means that the bundles or packages have to be put down so that the doors can be opened. Many times one has to temporarily put an item in front of one or more of the doors to keep it open. This is time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door holder that is actuable by a user to hold a door in a partially or fully opened position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door holder that can be used with, for example, a storm or screen door and which is preferably foot operated so that one can open the door, operate the holder and in this way maintain the door in an opened position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic door holder that is preferably foot actuated and which can be operated by either mechanical or hydraulic means.